


falling for you. literally.

by mizkymoth



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Song Lyrics, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizkymoth/pseuds/mizkymoth
Summary: song fics for dungeons and daddies. will be updated irregularly. fluff, angst, humor, you know, all the good stuff. probably ooc sometimes. hell yea.
Relationships: Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson, Henry Oak/Mercedes Oak-Garcia, Henry Oak/Mercedes Oak-Garcia/Darryl Wilson
Kudos: 2





	1. IFHY - Tyler, The Creator

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for dndads so be patient with me. i hope ill be able to stick true to the characters but well see. have fun reading nonetheless.
> 
> this one plays somewhere around episode 25 so spoilers for everything before that. i dont really talk about canon though, so it should be fine. still, watch out.

**IFHY - Tyler, The Creator**

_I never would’ve thought that  
Feelings could get thrown in the air  
‘Cause I accidentally caught that_

Henry didn’t know when it all started. Maybe it was the first words exchanged at the soccer game. Maybe it was the car ride on that fateful day that changed all their lives. Or maybe that feeling has been creeping it’s way into Henrys consciousness for the last however-many-weeks they have been stuck in the so called Forgotten Realms.

_I need some new boxing gloves  
Shit got hectic whenever I fought back_

He should just push it back down. That would be the best course of action, but, to be honest, it’s what he has been trying to do for the whole time. It didn’t quite work out, he supposes it just makes everything worse.

_For example, ten minutes can't go past without you brushing my thoughts  
That's fourteen forty a day so I'll say a hundred and forty-four times  
I think about you or something like that_

Henry feels like a teenager again. He does not want to think back to that time. Feeling so hopeless and not knowing what to do with his mind. Because there’s just one thing on his mind. It’s always the same thought racing through his head. All the fricking time.

_Lost match, the fucking thought of you with somebody else  
I don't like that; cellular convos getting left in the wrong  
'Cause I get so fucking mad when you don't write back_

He didn’t know he could experience jealousy again. Being married for so long and being in such a fulfilling relationship sort of just diminished these doubts. He knew that Mercedes Oak-Garcia would never cheat on him or anything. But, this time, his jealousy was not because of Mercedes. No. It was directed at someone completely different.

_This isn't a song, I just happen to rhyme when I get emo  
And find time to write facts, fuck_

Henry never really had an actual outlet for his feelings. He always just pushed it down for a greater good. To be a better husband, a better father, a better **friend**.

_I love you_

He misses this. Misses the affection. The lazy kisses after waking up. The hectic hugs before an exciting day. **He wants it.** So badly.

_Can we add some more color, um, like, some more, yellow?  
Yeah, that's good_

Considering all the circumstances he’s in, life should be relatively okay. It could be worse. Sure, he’s stuck in another dimension but atleast he has friends to accompany him on that journey. Things will look bright again. **Just. Think. Positively.**

_I fucking hate you, but I love you  
I'm bad at keeping my emotions bubbled  
You're good at being perfect  
We're good at being troubled, yeah_

But, not even Henry, the giddy, anxious but optimistic “hippie” could have a perfect outlook on everything. **He’s not even sad, no. He’s angry.** He’s angry at whatever force made him stuck in this world. He’s mad at himself for not being a better father because apparently that’s the underlying problem here. And he’s mad at himself for these feelings that keep resurfacing.

_I fucking hate you, but I love you  
I'm bad at keeping my emotions bubbled  
You're good at being perfect  
We're good at being troubled, yeah_

He’s a bad liar. Always has been. So he is quite surprised at himself for how long he’s managed to keep his damn mouth shut about this whole thing. Inside, he’s just waiting to blurt out the truth, one of these times.

_Girl, you fucking with my emotions  
The fuck is all this noise about?  
I even considered picking up smoking  
You turned to a bitch, who let the dogs out?_

It might be a relief to him, he wonders. It’s not healthy to keep things bubbled up. He’s had his share of bad or traumatic situations, but he always knew how to deal with them. Or, so he thought.

_But in my dog house  
My bitch is the raddest  
Crazy who makes me the happiest can make me the saddest  
Look Alice, let's get lost in your wonder-er-land, fuck an atlas  
You're perfectly perfect for me  
What the fuck is this, practice?_

Henry likes to imagine scenarios in the future. Scenarios, where everything could be better. It helps him sleep. He wants to run. Run away from his problems and just be able to experience everything anew. Maybe this is a new start for him. But he doesn’t know if this is his opportunity to be better.

_Actually, if you even consider leaving  
I'll lose a couple screws in due time, I'll stop breathin'  
And you'll see the meaning of stalkin'  
When I pop out the dark to find you_

He scares himself with the lengths he would hypothetically go through, to save his friends. Or his family, of course. Henry thinks he would not be able to control himself if they got hurt. **He’s scared of himself.**

_And that new dude that you're seein' with an attitude  
Then proceed to fuck up your evenin'  
Make sure you never meet again like goddamn vegans  
'Cause when I hear your name, I cannot stop cheesin'  
I love you so much that my heart stops beatin' when you're leavin'  
And I'm grievin' and my heart starts bleedin'  
Life without you has no goddamn meanin'_

One day he’ll get rid of everything horrible in this world. He wants to make a better world. A world in which he won’t be ashamed for his feelings. But he doesn’t want to change a single thing about his situation. **It’s fine just like it is.**

_Sorry, I'm passive-aggressive for no goddamn reason  
It's that my mood change like these goddamn seasons  
I fall for you, but I love you_

Maybe Mercedes wouldn’t even recognize him when he comes back. He hasn’t even looked in the mirror and it has been ages since he last had a shower. And, not to overlook, his personality changed. A lot.

_I'm bad at keeping my emotions bubbled  
You're good at being perfect  
We're good at being troubled  
Yeah_

But, pining for his friend was not one of the welcome changes to his personality. He doesn’t want it. He wants to go back to just loving his wife and his sons. **Not like this.**

_The sky's falling girl, let's try to catch it  
The sky's falling girl, let's try to catch it  
The sky's falling girl, let's try to catch it tonight  
The sky's falling girl, let's try to catch it  
The sky's falling girl, let's try to catch it  
The sky's falling bitch, let's try to catch it tonight_

When he finally accepts his feelings, his world crumbles. **He doesn’t know what to do.** Should he confront him about it? Should he speak to Mercedes about it? What if the others will hate him for it? What if Darryl hates him for it? He doesn’t want to imagine any of these things _._

_C'mon baby, even though I hate you, I still love you  
I love you  
And Salem, my love (I know)  
I'm passive aggressive (I'm sorry, fuck)  
(Come here)I like when we hold hands  
(You're the best around)_

But none of these horrifying worries and none of the overthinking could make his adoration any less prominent. He wants to be close to him. **Whatever it takes.**

_See I get jealous (Fuck)  
And if I see that nigga (If I see him)  
I just might kill him, haha (Look)  
(Look, I wanna strangle you, 'til you stop breathing)_

It’s a very bipolar love. Henry knows what can happen. He knows the bad outcome. But he accepts it. He would do everything. He would lose everything. Just for him. Or **them**?

_Love, love, love  
(Spend the rest of my life, looking for air)  
(so you can breathe, or we can die together, you and me)  
(Fuck, look)  
I'm in love (Love)_

He would give his own life to save them. Henry isn’t sure of many things, but this is certain.

_I fucking hate you, but I love you  
I'm bad at keeping my emotions bubbled  
You're good at being perfect  
We're good at being troubled, yeah_

I will tell them, he says to himself, as he dials Mercedes number. I will tell them because I can’t live with this anymore.

_I fucking hate you, but I love you  
I'm bad at keeping my emotions bubbled  
You're good at being perfect  
We're good at being troubled, yeah_

**“Hey Darryl? I’d like you to talk to Mercedes real quick. We have been speaking about an arrangement of some sorts and were wondering what your thoughts were about it.”** Henry knows about his faults. He knows he can’t lie and Darryl and Mercedes are so so good to him. But he wants to try. Just this once.


	2. The Perfect Drug - Nine Inch Nails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did someone say glenn close angst? hell yeah. this is pre-forgotten realms, after a particularly stressful tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: addiction, drugs, rehab, overdose, suicidal thoughts, depression, substance abuse

**The Perfect Drug – Nine Inch Nails**

_I got my head but my head is unraveling  
Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling  
I got my heart but my heart's no good  
And you're the only one that's understood_

His body only relaxes after the third hit. Glenn briefly wonders if his weed was just bad quality, but he knew that this was just a bad excuse. His tolerance is simply too high. At least, when it finally does hit him, he knows that he will not have to think for a while. Even if it’s just a short while. The highs get shorter every time. Maybe he should be worried _._

_I come along but I don't know where you're taking me  
I shouldn't go but you're wrenching, dragging, shaking me  
Turn off the sun pull the stars from the sky  
The more I give to you the more I die_

Once again, he has ended up somewhere without any recollection of how he got there. He takes in his surroundings. It seems to be an old, dusty motel room. Noone in it at first glance. It’s dark. It smells horrible. He knows where he is. He doesn’t know if he wants to be here.

_And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you_

But, like every time, the familiar smell pulls Glenn back. This might be a disgusting junkie hangout but atleast he can get high here, without any problems. He doesn’t have to bother Nick and the weed is cheaper anyways. He knows he needs it. His hands are beginning to shake. He scrambles to get up for the next round.

_You are the perfect drug  
The perfect drug  
The perfect drug_

He exhales with a drawn out sigh. His senses go dull again. It’s a welcome feeling. He needs to stop thinking. It’s not like this actually reduces his life quality. Everyone needs something to take the edge off. It just happens to be a now legal substance. Noone’s perfect.

_You are the perfect drug  
The perfect drug  
The perfect drug_

Someone asks him if he wants to try something new. He’s still hammered from the previous sesh but he thinks that he might as well take what is offered to him. For someone so suspicious of anything regarding the government, he really has bad judgement skills.

_You make me hard when I'm all soft inside  
I see the truth when I'm all stupid-eyed  
Your arrow goes straight through my heart  
Without you everything just falls apart_

It hits him like a train wreck. Glenn has never felt euphoria like this before. He briefly wonders, if this is how the afterlife is. Someone’s talking to him but it all sounds muffled. He just closes his eyes and drifts away. Things go black, and he doesn’t mind it at all.

_[My blood wants to say hello to you](https://genius.com/Nine-inch-nails-the-perfect-drug-lyrics#note-20721320)  
My fears want to get inside of you  
My soul is so afraid to realize  
(How very little there is left of me)_

He is waken up by a slap. Bright eyes stare into his. He is absolutely disoriented. But before he can even sort himself out, someone picks him up and quite literally throws him out of the door. He is laying on the dirty, wet, cold cobblestone. He frantically pats down his pockets and feels immense relief at the feeling of his wallet still being there. He knows what just happened. He desperately wants to forget.

_And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you  
And I want you_

His whole body itches as he tries to slowly open the door to his home. Glenn obviously doesn’t succeed and his keys fall to the floor with a terrifying CLANG. He hears a shout from the kitchen. It’s Nick. He forgot about him. Again. He just waves to him and ignores whatever he was saying. He needs a shower. Bad.

_You are the perfect drug  
The perfect drug  
The perfect drug_

He’s sweating when he wakes up. The itch has passed but he feels like he has the worst fever known to man. He knows why. It’s not the first time this has happened. Of course it’s not the first time. Because there’s never just the first time. It’s always more. He tries his best to ignore it and just go back to sleep.

_Take me with you  
Take me with you  
Take me with you  
Take me with you_

Glenn finds himself in that place again. Time and time again. He doesn’t need to be anywhere now. He’s always drawn back to that horrible room. He pulls out his lighter and flicks it on. Glenn lights the candle.

_(Take me with you)  
Without you  
Without you everything falls apart  
(Take me with you)  
Without you  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

He swears to himself he will stop. When that didn’t work anymore, he swears to himself he’d never do it at home. Then, he won’t do it on weekdays. Only once a day. Only twice a day. Only every three days.

_(Take me with you)  
Without you  
Without you everything falls apart  
(Take me with you)  
Without you  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
(Take me with you)  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces  
(Take me with you)  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

The dose was too high. He shouldn’t have used it. He sees Morgan. He sees her. Feels her. Hears her voice. For a split second. She was there. If he can have that again, he doesn’t want to stop. He just wants her back.

_Without you  
Without you everything falls apart  
Without you  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what, were you expecting a happy ending? some things dont have a happy ending. atleast, not until you recognize that there can be one. 
> 
> if you or anyone you know has problems with addiction, dont be afraid to seek help. youre not alone. you can be better.
> 
> 1-800-662-HELP (4357)  
> (928) 900-2021


End file.
